


Everythings better with blue skies

by Maximilinus



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anxiety, Booker is baby but he's also a little bitch, Claustrophobia, Joe feeling guilty when he doesn't need to be, Joe has anxiety, M/M, Nicky fixing shit like italian bob the builder but I mean psychological oh and physically, Panic Attacks, Social Anxiety, basically just me projecting, booker learning the toll he had on Joe's emotional wellbeing, look I love booker but he was bad, yeah I needed to feel shit so I'm writing to feel shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximilinus/pseuds/Maximilinus
Summary: Despite everything, Joe being confident, able to sprout love poetry on the spot, is always smiling there's something going on there and it's more than meet the eyes.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. Claustrophobia

"Joe?" Nicky said into the comms, "everything alright. 

"Nicolo" Joe meant to say that to assure him, but it came out as more of a whined prayer. 

"vita Mia?" Nicky's eye suddenly darting around in concern, "what's wrong." 

"I'm." Joe's breathing picked, "I'm stuck." 

"where?" Nicky asked, "where are you?" 

"I don't know. I... He put me somewhere. In a chest?" Joe's chest was heaving now, "I can't breathe."

"shit."Nicky muttered, "yes you can. Remember blue skies in, grey skies out. You can do it. I'm coming to get you I promise." 

"I can't-" 

"tesoro, I know you can." 

"whats going on?" Nile asked Andy, "I've never heard Joe so freaked." 

"Joe's can't stand tight spaces." Andy said watching Nicky rush down the stairs through the cctv. 

"Really?" Nile asked, "But we can't die." 

"doesn't mean there aren't certain deaths we fear. I can't stand fire because of being burnt alive."Andy shrugged, "Joe can't do tight spaces. He was buried alive once. Died 10 times. It took us a while to find him. Has never been able to deal with tight spaces again." 

When Nicky reached the basement he found a man sitting on the chest. 

"You can leave now." Nicky gritted his teeth, "or you can die." Nicky pulled out his sword towards the man, "choose wisely" 

The man laughed at that and went for the gun in his holster. 

"idiot." Andy laughed at the camera. Nicky swiftly knocked the gun out of the man's hand and stabs him in the chest. 

"you know people always think going for the gun is brave," Nicky snarled, "but it takes a lot more guts to choose to live." 

Nicky tossed the man aside and slashed at the chest. Pushing the lid aside. Joe was curled up. Eyes dripping with tears, chest bouncing up in down. 

"Vita Mia." Nicky whispered, he put a hand through Joe's hair, "what have I told you about chest breathing."

Joe sat up, relief fluttered on his face. Sobs let loose. Nicky cupped his face and kissed his forehead. 

"Hayati. Are you okay?" Nicky rubbed his cheeks on circles, Joe nodded but then shook his head. 

"It made me think of-" Joe couldn't finish it, his throat tightening at the thought. 

"I know." Nicky kissed him, then pressed their noses together, "You've got to remember to breathe, dear heart." 


	2. overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's get loud well actually maybe don't

Joe woke up with a little soreness to his head. He assumed it was something that would go away, because you know immortality. but immortality isn't really great for things that were psychological.

he went into the kitchen to make breakfast. But Nile's rough typing and Andy's clicking of a pen made worse. he breathed.

The banging inside of his bedroom, was hi last straw.

Joe stormed into the bedroom.

He was not expecting to see nicky hacking away at the wall with a sledgehammer. which stopped him in shock and surprise.

"Tesoro, what are you doing?" Joe asked sitting on the bed. Not that he minded a shirtless, sweaty nicky but he was pretty confused at the unpredictability of his actions. 

"you said you like waking up to the sun." Nicky said, "I'm thinking of getting some French doors in here" 

"oh?" Joe said, trying to smirk at that, but there was something more he could see that, something else. Joe went over to nicky's side wrapping his arms around his waist, "Hayati what's going on?" 

"I thought you'd feel more comfortable if the bedroom was more open." Nicolo dropped the hammer when he felt the pace of Yusuf's heart against his back, "Vita mia, what's wrong?"

"Too loud." Joe cried, "Head hurts, everything is too loud."

"Oh Hayati." Nicky turned around, "May I?"

Joe nodded softly and whispered a barely audible, "Please."

Nicky took Joe's shirt off and placed a hand on his heart before taking Joe's hand and placing it on his heart.

"Come on, Tesoro." Nicky whispered, "Blue skies in, Grey skies out. Breathe with me. Blue skies in, Grey skies out."

"Thank you, Nicolo." Joe murmured. "Sorry."

"I'm the one who should be apologising." Nicky said softly, "Next time, I'll tell you when I want to do this." Nicky gazed into Joe's shadowy eyes, "Have you eaten."

"Too loud." Joe said, "Andy and Nile are working. pens and keyboards."

"Sit down, Hayati." Nicky said softly, "I will bring you some food."


End file.
